digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zou Sama/Echo/Cassandra theories
Apologies for the weird format, but I summed up what I'm contributing in a skype conversation better than I probably will be able to in a rant, and as such I have (with permission) just copied and pasted the conversation. without further ado: PM Neko Chan: Anyways, did you see the new vid for The Contract? Like, it doesn't add anything; it just looks nice :) PM Zou Sama: I have not seen it but will remedy this momentarily PM Neko Chan: There are a lot of flashing images, so fair warning PM Zou Sama: there was a warning in the annotations XD There must be a lot. PM Neko Chan: A whole 4 minutes worth PM Zou Sama: Just a few seconds in, I would argue it HAS added PM Zou Sama: Based on a few theories I was toying with, I believe that (in keeping with a few previous theories) Cassandra and Echo share a body. The Contract, as far as I can tell, is Echo trying to convince Cassandra to give her complete control over Cassandra's mind and body, despite the fact that they both know it solely benefits Echo PM Neko Chan: A flashy video for the flashyest song on the album PM Zou Sama: Notice with the flashing, Sparkles* switches from long-sleeve to short sleeve, sort of reinforcing that duality concept PM Neko Chan: That is actually an interesting observation. Also, I remember that theory of yours!! Starting to seem a bit more concrete as an idea rather than a theory tho XD PM Zou Sama: And the fact that they're in a prison cell shouldn't escape notice either PM Neko Chan: Wait... whot? PM Neko Chan: Oh god PM Neko Chan: That completely escaped notice PM Zou Sama: Also as the video progresses, Sparkles has short sleeves more often than long sleeve PM Zou Sama: At the start, it's mostly long sleeve, by mid vid it's about even, with a few instances of one long sleeve and one short PM Zou Sama: by end vid, it's mostly short sleeve with the occasional long sleeve PM Zou Sama: To me this indicates that Cassandra signed the Contract Echo proposed PM Neko Chan: You're incredibly analytical PM Zou Sama: I'm good at noticing things that back up my point of view XD PM Zou Sama: And now that I think about it, that supports my theory about Versus being a fight between Echo and Cassandra, seeing as he keeps switching between having his hood up and down with no clear pattern as to why (such as the growly voice) PM Neko Chan: Sparkles just doesn't know how to wear his clothes XD PM Zou Sama: XD PM Zou Sama: I'm also entertaining the idea that the position of the sleeves versus the characters they represent could mean something PM Zou Sama: For instance, at the start when the body belongs to Cassandra, his sleeves are down, and at the end when she signs over to Echo the sleeves roll up. That COULD be representative of the whole "Rolling up one's sleeve" metaphor/turn of phrase PM Zou Sama: Like, Echo wants the body not simply to be in control, but because she has a specific task she wants to perform PM Zou Sama: Or like she and Cassandra have the same goal in mind, but Echo wants to take a more hands on, in control way of doing things PM Neko Chan: It's a bit like you said; Echo seems a bit evil PM Zou Sama: Well depending on exactly where this stands on the "timeline", she may have reason. Remember, at some point she had everything she worked for destroyed PM Neko Chan: Poor Echo. Antagonised in ever story XD PM Zou Sama: I also passed a few things in DH past anon and she had a few interesting ideas about them. PM Zou Sama: She read the lyrics to a few songs and came up with this: PM Zou Sama: Echo is a machine/AI, and "System;Start" was Cassandra consenting to have said AI implanted in her. The implantation occurred during the Overide trilogy, which to the surprise of everyone, Cassandra survived (implying that the process was supposed to kill her). That brings us to The Contract where Echo makes Cassandra "consent" to her having control over the body, which in The Watchmaker, she uses in an attempt to either create a perfect society or fix the society currently in place. Things got a little hazy after The Contract. Courtney also believes that the term "Modern Synthesis" and all of its uses refers to the Synthesis between man and machine, I.E. what happened to Cassandra PM Neko Chan: That's actually very interesting; like... wow!! PM Zou Sama: The whole thing about branches and roots in Watchmaker is supposed to be representative of society, and the upper/lower class PM Neko Chan: Do you remember when Ghost Cassette was considered relevant? PM Zou Sama: Nope. I only came into Sparkles*' stuff after he joined up with the Yogscast, at which point Ghost Cassette I believe was disbanded PM Neko Chan: But the songs are still out there and were like, the roots of DH PM Zou Sama: looking at the Versus video now: The place they're playing in also doesn't look entirely unlike a prison of sorts either... Aye. I still need to listen to Ghost Cassette's stuff Category:Blog posts Category:Digital Haunt Category:Theory Category:Theories